


two.

by meggie272



Series: broken bones [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Pancakes, Recovery, post ACC, yay pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie272/pseuds/meggie272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Advent Children. Cloud is thankful for Tifa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the 'broken bones' series - post Advent Children bite-sized pieces of angst, focusing on Cloud, Zack and Tifa.

_down by the water and the tide is rising_

  
_  
_\- Aqualung, "Broken Bones"

Tifa made Cloud pancakes one morning. He didn't really like pancakes. "Thanks," he said anyway.

"It's okay."

"And..." Manly throat-clearing. Cloud blinked at his plate and refused stubbornly to make eye contact. "Thanks for all the mornings you make breakfast."

"That's...okay? Marlene likes helping me and you never eat enough on your own accord so - "

God, so bad at putting things into words. Everything stumbled out of his mouth, like the kids he'd seen that had been blinded by the stigma, staggering out of pitch-black alleyways. He interrupted, harsh. "And thanks...for all the mornings you don't make breakfast. Just. The mornings where you're there."

Tifa's mouth tightened a little. "Cloud - "

He is darkness - Tifa Lockhart with her big eyes and her big heart, she is the light.


End file.
